Yui's Luck: Seiryuu Recalled
by Shunkaku Bu
Summary: This takes place after the OAVs, a Yui/Suboshi pairing, given the PG13 rating due to the sex, swearing, and death. Reviews are welcome.
1. Seiryuu Recalled

Yui's Luck: Seiryuu Recalled  
  
  
The National Library  
  
He wasn't supposed to reading while he was working, especially this book. "Excuse me?"  
"Huh? Oh, sorry." He shoved the book under the counter.  
"That's all right. I've never seen you before, I mean working here." She slid her books across the counter, her blue-green eyes full of interest.  
"Um, I've worked here for a week. I'm Kado Yujino." He blushed, hiding his violet eyes as he went about his work.  
"I'm Yui Hongo. I hope to see you again."  
"The same here." Kado handed Yui her books, their fingertips touching briefly.  
"Thanks."  
He watched her go; her blonde curls resting just above her shoulders, a young man taking her arm. "Well, so much for that," Kado murmured and went back to his book.  
Yui looked back. "You were flirting with him."  
"I was talking to him, Tetsuya. That's all. Are you jealous?"  
"You made him blush." They were in the sun now. "You have that affect on guys."  
"Just you."  
"And that boy."  
"You are jealous," she teased. Yui opened the passenger side door. "He was reading the book, Tetsuya."  
"The book…The Universe of the Four Gods?"  
"Yes." She kissed Tetsuya's cheek. "Don't worry, it's just residual curiosity."  
"Seriously?" Yui gave him a look. "Okay, okay! No death glares, please!"  
"Then lay off it, Tetsuya." She stared out the window even as she felt his eyes on her. The Universe of the Four Gods…  
  
"This is Yui Hongo. I'm not here right now, but if you leave your name and number I'll get back to you right away. If this is Tetsuya, I love you. Bye."  
"Yui, where are you? It's already eight o'clock. Call me when you get in," Miaka's voice said into the empty room.  
The machine clicked off. A moment later, the message came on again. "This is Tokyo General Hospital. If there is anyone there, please get in touch with us as soon as possible to get any information on this girl."  
  
She didn't want to wake up, to come up to where she would feel a great deal of pain. Cold fingers on her cheek made her crack her eyes. "T-T-Tetsuya?"  
He kissed her cheek. "Goodbye."  
"Don't…go…" Yui moaned and closed her eyes. Goodbye…  
  
"What happened? Where are they?" Miaka demanded of the doctor. Yui had given her the way to check her messages if anything ever happened to her. At nine, she had been worried enough to do it.  
"Tetsuya Kajiwara died at eight forty-two pm."  
"How?"  
"Severe trauma to the brain. He was in a coma after the surgery and never regained consciousness."  
"And Yui?"  
"The girl's stable, but she wasn't awake on the last hourly check." The doctor looked at her. "Does her family know?"  
"They're gone. Yui's the only one left in her family. Can I see her?"  
"I'll have a nurse see how she is and then I'll let you know."  
"Thank you." Miaka bowed to him and sat down to wait.  
"Kado!"  
A boy of about eighteen slid into the hallway almost crashing into a wall. "Yes, sir?"  
"Kado, go to room 1315 and check on the girl there, okay?"  
"Sure."  
"And try not to kill yourself in the process." The boy went up the stairs, nearly falling down them twice.  
  
Yui felt the warm fingers on her wrist and asked, "Where am I?"  
"In the hospital. You've been in an accident."  
"My friend…is he all right?"  
"I don't know. I just came on and was told to check on you."  
She opened her eyes and laughed a little. "Kado Yujino…"  
"Huh? How did you-?" Kado looked at her chart. "You're the girl from the library. Yui," he murmured. "You've got a friend waiting to see you. Do you feel up to it?"  
"Yes. Just answer me one question."  
"Sure."  
"You work here…uh…and the library…why?"  
Kado smiled. "I'm working my way through college." Against all regulations, he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Your friend will be up shortly."  
"Thanks."  
  
Miaka went into the room. She looked at her friend's face, part of it bandaged from just below her eye to the collar of her hospital gown. "Yui?"  
"Miaka…" She opened her eyes. "You've heard about Tetsuya."  
"What…" Yui hadn't asked it, but stated it. "Yes, he's dead."  
"I know."  
"How? Nobody…"  
She gave a sad, weak little smile. "He said goodbye. That's how I know." Yui brushed her hair over the bandages. "I seem to be that way for guys. Maybe I should give up on that aspect of life."  
"Yui!"  
"Lighten up. Do you want hear my news?" Her smile faded a little and her eyes shined with unshed tears.  
Miaka came closer and took her friend's hand. "Sure."  
"Tetsuya asked me to marry him…and I said yes…" Tears streamed down her face. "Miaka…"  
"Oh, Yui!"  
She squeezed her friend's hand. "I'll be all right. I'm tired."  
"All right." She left the hospital room and was nearly knocked down the stairs. "Hey!"  
"Oh, sorry!"  
"Hey, you're the boy from before…Kado, right?"  
"Um, yes. I work here from nine to three. Um, and you're…"  
"Miaka Sukunami. Could I ask a favor of you?"  
"Sure." Kado smiled and waited.  
"My friend was in an accident and I wanted to know if you could keep tabs on her?"  
"Okay. Who is it and which room?"  
"Yui Hongo, 1315."  
"Of course." He turned and made it halfway down the hall before falling flat on his face.  
"Maybe this was a mistake." She shook her head and began to laugh.  
  
"It's four-thirty," came a murmur from a dark room. "Emergency room duty, Kado?"  
"Shut up," Kado replied. "I was doing someone a favor."  
Koichi stepped in front of his younger brother dressed only in boxers. He was bigger and buffer than Kado, but identical in every other aspect. "Not for one of your teachers! You're not doing what I think you're doing."  
"No. NO! Jeez, Koichi! That's gross."  
"Well you are naïve, little bro."  
"It was at the hospital. There was a girl in an accident and her friend asked me to keep tabs on her."  
"An extra hour?" He blushed. "Come and get to bed. You can tell me about it before school, okay?"  
"All right."  
  
Two Days Later  
  
"I'm going to take off the bandages…um, it might hurt a little…"  
"It's okay." Yui closed her eyes as Kado gently removed the bandages. He let out a breath. "What?"  
"Look."  
"Hey…" She touched her cheek. "How could this be?"  
"Well, I thought you'd be glad-"  
"Sh." Yui touched his hand. "My face went through a window…"  
"You're very lucky. It may take a year, but those scars will go away." Kado saw the scar on her wrist. "Did you get this too?"  
"No, this was…from before. A different accident."  
"What kind of accident?" She gently smacked him, letting him know she wouldn't answer. "Okay, sorry."  
"I've been here for three days and you've been here all these nights. Don't hospitals normally rotate schedules so you don't end up in the rooms everyday?"  
"I…uh, well, I was assigned to watch you on my shift…" Kado's face turned bright red and he turned away.  
"Ah." She touched his dark blonde braid. "What about Miaka?"  
"She asked me to keep tabs on you too."  
"Well, thank you." Yui placed her hand on his shoulder and he stood up. Using him for support, she went to the window.  
"I shouldn't be letting you do this. I could get fired."  
"See those stars right there? They're the guardians of the East."  
"Seiryuu."  
"Yes. Ashtaire, Miboshi…"  
"Tomo, Soi…"  
"Nakago, Amiboshi…"  
They looked at each other and said, "Suboshi." She blushed.  
"I don't…" Yui rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Oh geez, Yui." Kado picked her up and carried her back to the bed. "Are you all right? Are you-"  
"I'm fine, Kado." She closed her eyes and appeared to be asleep. He covered her with the sheet. Yui touched his stomach.  
"Yui?" Kado pulled away, his stomach feeling like it was ripped open.  
"I'm sorry…" Then she was asleep. He bent and kissed her forehead.  
  
"She must really be something to get you here with me."  
"Shut up and spot me, Koichi."  
He laughed and patted Kado's stomach. "Still, it won't hide that scar."  
"I don't care. Spot me!" He grunted his way through his sets. "Enough…jeez, and you do at least twice this much."  
"That, baby bro, is progress. You'll get there…eventually…"  
"Hey!"  
"You've got school in an hour and you stink. Get away from me." Koichi shoved his brother into the women's locker room. "See ya!"  
  
Kado went up to see Yui and was surprised to see her visitors. "Hey, baby bro! Come in here and show off that uniform!"  
"Do you realize I hate you?"  
"Do you realize I don't care?"  
"Thanks to you I'm banned from the gym for a week." He looked at his brother indignantly.  
"You'll thank me tomorrow." Koichi looked at Miaka, Taka, and Yui mournfully. "I've had to deal with this for eighteen years."  
"You two could be twins," Taka stated.  
Kado and Koichi crossed their arms and said in unison, "Not in this lifetime!"  
Miaka and Taka began to laugh. Yui smiled and then buried her face in her pillow. "Yui?" The laughter was gone from the girl's voice.  
"Now look what you did!" Koichi smacked his brother's head.  
"Me?"  
The dark-haired girl was whispering to her friend, who was shaking violently. "Miaka?"  
"C'mon Yui, breathe."  
Yui looked at her friend, wet-faced and smiling. "That was…" She began to laugh again.  
"She's lost it."  
"Shut up." Kado and Yui's eyes locked for a second and he turned his gaze to the ceiling. "Uh, it was nice meeting you two, but I've got rounds to do."  
"I'll come with." Koichi followed his brother, shutting the door behind him.  
"Why do you insist on doing this to me?"  
"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger and that's what I'm trying to do for you."  
"To embarrass me? Jeez, Koichi!"  
"It'll never work."  
"What?"  
He smiled. "The age difference, the mind ser, and her friends."  
"That's all I am." Kado pushed his brother away and ran down the hallway.  
  
"Yui?"  
"Um?" She had closed her eyes once the door had shut and Miaka could no longer stand the silence. "What is it, Miaka?"  
"That boy, there's something about him…"  
"It's nothing. It's The Universe of the Four Gods," she murmured, half-asleep.  
"What did you say?"  
"The book…he's been reading it."  
"But it's been sealed."  
"That's why it's nothing." Yui slipped into sleep without another word. Tomorrow she would get to go home.  
  
It was a beautiful day and Kado went into the sunlight. He would say goodbye to her. He let the sun beat down on his face, on his tears, and he smiled.  
  
Yui was excited and scared to leave the hospital. Miaka would pick her up at six, but she wanted to see Kado one more time. He had become a fixture in her life over the last ten days. Disappointment filled her when she found out he wouldn't be on duty and Yui took a nap.  
Kado went into the room. After he placed the rose by her hand, he sat down in the visitor's chair and waited.  
She saw the flower and whispered, "Kado?"  
"Yes."  
Yui sat up and looked at him. "I thought…I didn't think…"  
"I wanted to say goodbye, that's all. I hope you…" He turned away, his cheeks turning bright red.  
"Kado?"  
Kado went to her and kissed her awkwardly. They shared a flash of memory that was gone as soon as it came. Yui pushed him away, her hand on his stomach. He turned to go towards the door, but his knees buckled and he fell. In a small voice Kado whispered, "Amiboshi…Lady Yui…"  
"Kado, what's wrong?" He slipped forward, his right hand pushing something into a corner, the left smearing blood across the floor. "KADO!" She fumbled for the call button and pressed it repeatedly. Then Yui went over to him, pulling him onto his back. For an odd moment, she thought of Suboshi, how he died. "Kado!"  
  
Koichi found her in her room an hour later. "What happened to my brother?"  
"I don't know. His stomach started bleeding-"  
"Dammit!" He sat down in one of the chairs and beat his fist against the armrest. "Dammit, that should've healed by now!"  
"What? Could you please tell me?"  
"You didn't know?" Yui shook her head. "Our parents died in a car accident seven years ago. I was twenty-two and he was eleven. Kado got out of the car somehow, he doesn't remember how, and they found him with a chunk of metal lodged in his stomach, less than an inch from his spine. They couldn't do anything but use a plastic plate to close the wound and a skin graft to cover it." Koichi pulled up his pant leg up to show her his scar. "They used me because Kado was too beat up and we have an exact blood type match like twins do. The…"  
"I understand. I'm sorry, I…"  
"Excuse me, Mr. Yujino? Your brother's out of surgery; he's doing fine." The nurse smiled.  
"When can I see him?"  
"Um, you'd have to ask the doctor. He's right down the hall."  
"Okay." Koichi nodded to Yui and followed the girl.  
Yui sighed and waited for Miaka.  
  
Kado woke up enough to tell his brother he was fine and then slipped back into sleep. After awhile, he felt someone watching him. "Go away. Whoever you are-"  
"I just wanted to say goodbye, that's all."  
He opened his eyes and saw her in one of the visitor's chair. Yui smiled a little. Kado turned his face to the window, seeing the night sky. "Why are you still here?"  
"I told you: I wanted to say goodbye. Your-" She gingerly touched his stomach. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"You didn't need to know. You still don't need to know, so what do you care?"  
"Because I'm your friend and-" And because without you, I probably would have killed myself. "Isn't that enough?"  
"No."  
"Then answer me one question: how far are you into The Universe of the Four Gods?"  
"Huh?"  
"What part are you at?" She went to the door and turned back, awaiting an answer.  
"The priestess of Seiryuu just met the seishi known as Suboshi."  
"How can this boy interfere with the summoning of Suzaku from here?" Yui walked out, slowly with her cane.  
What she had said stung his heart and made him smile at the same time. "How did you know about that?"  
Yui was just outside his door with Miaka. "Should we tell him?"  
"No, he wouldn't believe it."  
"All right." She held out her closed hand to her friend. "I found this in your room."  
Yui held hers out, letting the item fall into it. "Oh my god…" A wave of déjà vu struck her when she saw the ribbon. "Miaka, take me home, please take me home."  
"All right, it's okay." She took her friend home.  
  
"Kado?" Koichi poked his brother's arm. "Come off it and stop acting like a baby."   
"Shut up."  
"Not unless you start talking. What's with you anyway? You're acting like a little girl!"  
"Shut up!"  
"No, I won't. Even if I have to beat you up, I want to-"  
"SHUT UP!" Kado backhanded his brother. "You don't understand."  
"No, I don't." He smiled and kissed his brother's cheek. "You're not my brother, did you know that?"  
"Wha-"  
"You're the son I'll never have. You're my only child." Koichi ruffled his wide-eyed brother's hair. "Yes, that's it…now get some rest."  
"Koichi, you're…" He gave a small nod. Their eyes met and they burst out laughing. "I can't believe it!"  
"Believe it. Are you feeling better? Your stomach, I mean."  
"Yeah, but it felt fine since a month after the first surgery."  
"It should be all right now."  
"Uh-huh. Koichi, could you do me a favor?"  
"Sure."  
"Could you bring in my book? It's on my bedside table."  
"Okay. Remember what I said."  
Kado nodded. He started thinking about Yui and his heart broke.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Miaka. I was-"  
"Sulking? Come on, Yui. Why don't you go see Kado? You two were getting along great."  
Yui huffed and worked her wrist a little. "That's nothing. He's a nurse; he was doing his job."  
"He's an intern and he wasn't just doing his job. Kado was really interested in you." She watched her friend stop flexing her hand. "Uh, Yui…"  
"You know, one of these days…"  
"Sorry, but I'm worried about you. I can't help it."  
"I know. Just remember my fiancé just died. I'm not ready for much in that direction." Yui looked away. "Like I said, maybe I should give up on that aspect of life."  
"Why do you keep saying that?" She took Yui's hand. "Yui, come on."  
"How many guys died because of me? Your friends and mine? It's too much." She got up. "Do you understand?" She ran off before she could have a response.  
  
Miaka answered the phone quickly, hoping it was Yui. "Hello? Yui?"  
"Uh, no. This is Koichi Yujino."  
"Oh, hi. What's up?"  
"Well, I was kind of wondering if you could do me a favor?"  
"I guess I could. What is it?"  
"I need you to get Yui to go to Kado. I can't get through to him the way she can."   
"I was thinking the same thing." She looked out the window. "The problem is getting them together. Yui's extremely stubborn about not going back to the hospital."  
"Kado's the same way." There was silence for a moment. "I know! She can take The Universe of the Four Gods to him!"  
"He has that?"  
"You know about it?"  
"Uh-huh. That's perfect, though. Here's her number."  
Koichi wrote down the number. "Thanks. I hope this works."  
"Me too. Goodbye."  
"Goodbye."  
  
Yui run the doorbell and waited. Koichi opened the door. "Thanks for coming. I don't have time to go to him tonight and I promised to give him this." He held out the book.  
"That book…" She took it with apprehension. It's sealed, Yui. It can't harm you anymore. "Okay, I'll take it to him."  
"It's much appreciated. I've got to go."  
"All right."  
  
Kado awoke with a start when the door opened, but he didn't raise his eyelids. "Koichi?" Of course, he thought, who else would it be?  
"Kado."  
His eyes flew open. "Yui? Why-" Kado looked away. "What are you doing here?"  
"Your brother asked me to bring you your book. He said he was working." She dropped the book on his bed.  
He began to laugh. "Koichi works at the apartment," he giggled. She slapped his face and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him. "He tricked you. He wanted you to come to me," he breathed against her ear. Yui rested her head on his chest. "What?"  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Read the book." She clasped his hand momentarily.  
"Will you stay?"  
"I may as well. I came all this way." She got up and pulled one of the chairs close to the bed. Kado began to read. She watched, in a serene state, and as time went on she fell asleep. He finished the book and went to her. In a foolish gesture, he lifted her face, kissing her as she woke slightly to kiss him back. "Yui." Kado returned to the bed.  
"Kado, what?" She looked at him, blinking.  
"Take me home."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm to be released in an hour. Koichi was supposed to, but…"  
Yui got up and went to the door. "I can't-"  
"You're gonna leave me here?!"  
"-stay in here while you're getting dressed." She smiled as she walked out, closing the door behind her. They met outside.  
After a few minutes, Kado asked, "What is it I wouldn't believe?"  
Yui shook her head. "It's a hell of a story. I have to go to work in an hour, but maybe tomorrow…"  
"That'd be nice." He kissed her cheek and she gave a brief shudder. "What-"  
"Nothing. Here we are." He got out, leaving the book beside her. "Wait-"  
"You'll have to come back now."  
She smiled as she drove away.  
  
Yui was exhausted when she finished and Kado wrapped his arms around her. "Come to me."  
"I…" She lifted her face, letting their lips touch briefly. He picked her up and covered her face with frantic kisses. "My star…you believe me, you love me," Yui murmured against his lips. "Kado…"  
"Yes, I love you." Kado set her down on his bed, releasing her only to shut and lock his door. "Oh, my…"  
Yui felt him against her, his hands gently caressing her. Her hands ran down the length of his body. "Kado?"  
Kado stopped, pressing his burning face against her bare belly where he had lifted her shirt. "I'm sorry."  
She lifted his face. "Don't be sorry, just be patient with me."  
"All right. Just one more…" Kado lifted himself over her and kissed her deeply. "Stay here tonight."  
"I can't-"  
"You can stay in here. I'll be in the living room." He stood, pulled keys from his jeans, which he threw on the bedside table, and stripped off his shirt.  
"Come, for a moment." Yui held him once again, sharing several brief kisses. He lies above her, resting on his elbows, and she gingerly traced his stomach. "You don't have a bellybutton," Yui laughed gently against his ear.  
"Sleep. I'll lock the door behind me."  
"Thank you."  
  
Kado awoke with his brother pounding on his door. "Kado!"  
"Shut up," he murmured fiercely from the couch. "Jeez, I'm right here."  
"Huh? What are you doing out here? Why's your door locked?"  
"She's in there. Now shut up and let her sleep."  
"You locked her in there?!"  
"No. She has my keys."  
Koichi leaned over his brother. "You're insane."  
"Yui was upset and exhausted. I didn't want her to drive home like that."  
"Yuck. Go away."  
"You go away." He heard Koichi shut and lock his door. He drifted. A door creaked open and soft stealthy footsteps came towards him. She was there, pushing the sheet off of him. "Yui…"  
"Sh." Kado saw she had on his shirt, which let him see the smallest light blue 'v' of her panties. Her hand shut his eyes. Then he felt her pressed against him.  
"My darling." Yui arranged herself against him, finally letting her head rest just under his chin and their bare stomachs pressed together.  
"Sh." He wrapped his arms around her and they were soon fast asleep. They stayed that way, oblivious to the blue light that came from The Universe of the Four Gods, surrounding and making them disappear.  
  
The phone rang. Miaka looked at the clock. It's two o'clock! Who- "Hello?"  
"Miaka, it's The Universe of the Four Gods! It's glowing and…and they're gone!"  
"Calm down."  
"There's a blue light…"  
"Who's gone?"  
"My brother and Yui!" Koichi sighed in her ear.  
"Stay where you are. If you can read the book do it, but stay there."  
"All right."  
  
Water? Kado held Yui closer. "Yui?"  
She tensed in his arms. "No. No, this can't be!"  
"Priestess of Seiryuu!" She was standing up and Kado opened his eyes. Two guards were coming towards them.  
"Yes. What do you want?"  
"The emperor wishes to see you. Lady Yui, who is this?" A sword touched his Adam's apple.  
"Leave him alone. He's my councilor."  
"Lady Yui, it is highly unorthodox to have a male servant for a lady."  
He went to say something, but Yui's thigh smacked his face. "What…" His arm went around her leg. "He's also my husband."  
"What?" All three men gaped at her. She closed Kado's mouth and they locked eyes.  
Do you mean it? Would you let me? The twinkle in her eyes gave him all the answer he needed. Her eyes closed as her laughter echoed around the shrine.  
"Lady Yui, please come with us. You too." He pointed to Kado.  
She lifted her boy, locking her arm around his waist. "All right, let's go."  
  
Kado paced the room he shared with Yui, now dressed in a fine kimono, hurt deeply at his separation from the priestess. His shoulder burned. The door came open. "Yui."  
"Sh." She closed the door. He went to her, pulling her close. "We have to perform a ceremony tomorrow. I had to agree to it so we could stay together."  
"What kind of ceremony?" He kissed he forehead as she looked up.  
She smiled. "A marriage ceremony." Her face was pressed against his chest, the fabric becoming damp.  
"Do you want it? Will it make you happy?"  
"I don't want to hurt you…to have you leave me again!"  
"What do you mean? Lady Yui-"  
"Why won't you answer me, my star? Why won't you answer!"  
"Yui, please-" She tore herself away from him and threw herself on the bed.  
  
How can this boy interfere with the summoning of Suzaku from here? He looked up at her. Her short blonde hair, the pale blue robe, and the look of irritation were too clear.  
Then, her holding him, crying, her long blonde hair whipping around her face. Suboshi? Suboshi!  
"Brother." Amiboshi held his brother in a fierce hug.  
"Finally together, forever." He rested his head on his twin's shoulder. "Amiboshi?"  
"I'm afraid you're wrong."  
Suboshi looked at his big brother. "What do you mean?"  
"You still want to be with Lady Yui. She's your other half."  
"No, you are-"  
"I am you." He kissed his twin. "Now, I'll always be with you, to watch you-"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You will be reborn in Lady Yui's world to find her. You won't remember any of this." Amiboshi kissed his brother again. "Goodbye, my twin."  
"Amiboshi!"  
  
She was in his arms, but this wasn't Kado or Suboshi. "Are you…Amiboshi?"  
"Just in spirit, Lady Yui. I only ask that you take care of my brother."  
"I will, I promise." He closed his eyes. Yui saw the symbol on his bare right shoulder disappear and a different one appear on the left. "Suboshi…" She kissed his lips.  
"Lady Yui."  
"My…"  
"Please, don't cry anymore. There is nothing more to shed tears for." He lifted her face. "Oh, please." His lips pressed against her cheeks so he could taste her tears. "Please stop."  
"I'm just…I don't want to have you leave me," she murmured in his ear. "Just promise you'll stay with me, that you won't die for me…again."  
"I can't."  
She turned away, trying to control her sobs. Why would you want to leave me?  
"I'll stay with you always." He kept her pressed to him, his arms clasped firmly around her waist. "My priestess." Kado felt her release her sobs and he buried his face in her hair. "I love you."  
"I love you too," she whispered back.  
  
Miaka banged on Koichi's door. It came open and she was pulled in fiercely. "What's this book? Why did it take my brother?"  
"Yui and I entered the book together, but she got taken back. We switched places at one point. She and I became priestesses, each with our own seven stars. Taka was one of mine, one of the three that lived."  
"He was-"  
"A character in the book. Yui's celestial warriors all died. One was using her, warping her heart and mind beyond recognition. He changed her so much that even the love of her youngest seishi couldn't reach her. He died for her and called out her name with his last breath."  
"What does this have to do with Kado?"  
"We were taken back in again, Yui, Taka, and I. Her star, the one who loved her, had an older twin brother who had no memories of what happened. He let his younger twin take over his body to save Yui again, to die for her again. The symbol that marked him as a Seiryuu seishi was 'kaku', sometimes called 'kado.'"  
"Kado…'angle'…he's reborn?"  
"Just like Taka." She took the book. "They somehow unsealed it."  
Koichi sat down hard. "My brother…"  
"Can you read it?" Miaka asked as she sat down beside him.  
"Yeah. I taught Kado how." He shook his head and laughed, letting the tears fall down his cheeks.  
  
She was so sad, her eyes always full of unshed tears. They were married and Yui kept him close to her. "Yui?"  
"Don't say anything." She tightened her grip on him. Though she would hardly let him out of her sight, she tended to ignore him. Kado questioned her once they were alone.  
"Why are you doing this?" She turned away from him, but he wrenched her around. Yui found herself pressed against him. "Do you want me to leave?"  
"No."  
"Then why are you shutting me out? Is it because I can't promise you-"  
"Just stop it!" Yui tried to break free. "Let me go!"  
"I won't…I won't unless you let me in.!" He threw them both onto the bed. "Do you really think I would leave you for anything in this world?"  
"Yes…" She fainted. He stayed there a long time, looking down at her in her peace.  
Seiryuu let me do what I have to for her.  
  
A week went by in the same manner. Though they slept in the same bed, Kado felt the distance between them like the winter's first frost. One night he awoke and found her gone. Fear locked his heart and body for a moment. "Yui?"  
"Sh." He saw her as she had been that first night, only with a pale blue light emanating from her and tiny ringlets blowing across her face. He sat up. "Kado…" Her lips moved softly against his ear as her hands found the belt of his robe.  
"Oh, my lady." He brought his face up to hers, letting the robe slip off. "Please, let me…"  
"Be oh so still and oh so quiet." Yui pushed him down with a giggle. She kissed his forehead, his nose, his chest, and finally the line of scar on his stomach. Her breasts brushed against him and he pushed her down. "Yes, be gentle."   
"I will." Kado straddled her, undoing the buttons so his fingers caressed her at every move. He gently kissed her up her body, lifting her so she was totally naked. "I will," he muttered against her lips. Soon they were one in body, moving together slowly and clumsily as they consummated their marriage.  
  
He played with her tangled curls, loving her and the way she looked in the early morning sun. She sighed and pressed against him, awakening her desires. "Yui?"  
"Don't…" Yui's eyes were slitted and she murmured, "Don't…go…" Tears fell down her cheeks and he kissed the salty streams.  
"I won't leave you," Kado whispered in her ear. She curled herself around him, letting him slip into her. "I can't."  
"Hush…" Her blue-green eyes glistened and she kissed him. They made love in the strengthening light. When they had finished, Kado kissed her soft, cool belly. She jerked and pushed him away. "Please don't touch me like that…not there."  
"I-" Yui pressed against him again, kissing him fiercely.  
"I'm sorry." She placed her head on his chest and her hand over his heart. "Let's stay like this for awhile."  
"Sure." He kissed the top of her head, breathing in her scent.  
We'll have to part soon…I know it and so do you. Keep your heart beating safely for me, she thought.  
  
"The priestess of Seiryuu was told on her first day that she needed to find the relics of her celestial warriors." Koichi rubbed his eyes.  
"Are you all right?"  
"Just tired. I've been up since two and I went to sleep at midnight. Do you mind if I catch a few hours of sleep?"  
"No." She looked at her watch. It was nearly ten o'clock. "I'll be back around two."  
"Okay." He watched Miaka leave and then sank into restless sleep.  
  
"The seal was broken when we met?" Yui asked, feeling a little sick. Three months here and she finally had to part with Kado. "The relics…they'll reseal the book?"  
"We believe so, priestess."  
"Will I be able to go home."  
"Yes."  
"All right. I'll leave tomorrow." She left, going out to the garden and throwing up in the bushes. Resting against a tree, she sank down to the ground.  
"Yui?" Kado went over to her. "Yui?" She didn't look up even when he placed his hands on her cheeks. She was feverish. He lifted her up and felt a slight movement. Yui herself hadn't moved. "Yui!" He laid her down on their bed.  
"S-S-Su…"  
"You're sick. Just…" He placed a cold cloth on her forehead, watching her labored breathing in sheer terror. Finally Yui's breathing became steady. "Oh god, oh Seiryuu, thank you." He went to touch her forehead but her cold hand clasped his. "My lady…"  
"Kado, thank you. I'm all right now. Don't worry." She brought their hands to rest between her breasts. "Are you all right?"  
"Yes. I'm fine."  
Yui opened her eyes and smiled weakly. "Good." He laid down next to her. They looked at each other for a long time, Kado gently rubbing here forehead. Please forgive me for leaving you tomorrow. She kissed him and let him hold her for a while. 


	2. Suzaku and Byakko join the Game

"Priestess?" It was a whisper in the dark, just barely loud enough for her to hear. "Are you ready?"  
"Yes. I'll be out in a moment," she whispered back. The door closed softly. Yui pressed against Kado one last time and then put a small amount of powder into some water. Still sleeping, the boy was given a sedative that would ensure another twelve hours of sleep. She kissed his cheek and left him.  
  
The girl saw the blonde woman and the guard approaching in wonder. Her name was Mao Kou, a wanderer from Konan who had found one of the sacred relics. She recognized the priestess of Seiryuu. "Hello."  
"Good morning," said the priestess as she awkwardly dismounted her horse. "Do you live here?"  
"Yes. My name's Mao." She touched the bandage on her left cheek. "Please, come in."  
Yui gestured for the guard to stay outside. As she sat down, a wave of deja vu came over her. "Thank you. I've been trying to find-"  
"How long have you been traveling?" the girl interrupted.  
"Two weeks."  
"You really shouldn't be traveling. Your life is in danger."  
Yui jerked. "What-"  
Mao removed her bandage, revealing the symbol of 'stomach' there. "My given name is Mao Kou, but I'm also called Kokie. You're the priestess of Seiryuu and...haven't you realized it yet?"  
She looked puzzled until the girl made a vague gesture to her stomach. "No, it's not-"  
"You don't have to believe it, but I have the keen senses of animals. I know things." Her pale brown eyes and fiery orange hair triggered a memory.  
"You...you're related to-"  
"Yeah, Suzaku seishi Tasuki," she said grimly. "He's my father."  
Yui rubbed her forehead. "Why are you in Kutou?"  
"I live with my father and six...SIX brothers! I...can't...stand...them!" Mao saw the priestess's face go pale. "Are you all right?"  
"Yes."  
"Anyway, this is what you came here for." Out of the bag on her belt, Mao pulled out-  
"Amiboshi's flute!" Yui's hand curled around it, but only for a moment. Her head fell heavily into the girl's lap.  
She lifted the priestess up, placed her on the bed, and went out to the guard. "You have to go back to the capital! She needs..." Mao stopped in confusion. "Her husband!"  
"What happened?"  
"Just do it! I can take care of her, but she needs him and she can't travel." He nodded and sped off. Mao went back inside.  
  
Koichi readmitted Miaka to his apartment at four pm. "I'm glad you're back."  
"Has anything happened?"  
"Yui is sick and in the care of the celestial warrior Kokie."  
"Kokie?" She shook her head, not understanding.  
"Her name's also Mao Kou, the youngest child and only daughter of Genro, Tasuki of the Suzaku seven."  
She grabbed the book. "Yui's with Tasuki's daughter? What's wrong with her?" Realizing she still couldn't read the book, Miaka thrust it back to Koichi.  
"It doesn't say what's wrong with her, but Kado might. That's why Mao sent for him."  
"What's going on now?"  
"Mao, knowing that the speed of a bird was faster than a man, sent a message to her family."  
  
"Miyu!" He skidded to a stop just before the drop-off.  
"What?" The brown-haired, pale brown-eyed boy of thirteen fell on his butt. He looked up into his father's face. "Don't do that! I almost fell off the cliff-"  
"Again?" Tasuki helped the boy up. "Mao come back yet?"  
"No, not even-" A hawk made a direct dive towards Miyu and he fell again. It landed between his sprawled legs. "Get away! Get away!" The bird dropped a roll of paper into his lap and took flight again. Miyu was crying.  
"How can you be afraid of animals when your sister-"  
"Miyu-  
Stop crying! The animals won't hurt you because you're my twin.  
Anyway, I need for daddy to come to Kutou, it's very important.  
-Mao, meow."  
Tasuki began to laugh as his youngest boy glared at him. "Come on, let's go. If she sent a message like that, it's trouble."  
"Can I come with?" Miyu certainly didn't want to be at the mercy of his older brothers for an unknown length of time.  
"If you hurry up."  
"Sure."  
  
"Anyway, my daddy said I looked like a drowned kitten. That's where I got my name." Yui gave her an odd look. "Oh, sorry." She dismounted the rafter she had been on and landed by the bed. "I use to scare my brother like that too," she mused.  
"You should've been called 'chipmunk', not 'cat'."  
"Glad you feel better. My daddy should be here soon, probably with Miyu in tow. Are you feeling okay?"  
Yui sat up. "Yes. How did you know-"  
"Your scent. One of my powers is sensitivity to smells..." Mao grimaced. "You have no idea how bad testosterone can smell."  
She laughed and the girl put a hand on the priestess's stomach. "The flute...how did you know about it?"  
"Actually, it was just a little treasure hunt because of a story my daddy told us. Hmmm...I don't smell that...that's so cool!"  
"What?"  
"Never mind. I'm going to get some water. Just stay put."  
"All right." A few moments after the girl left, Yui's breathing became labored again. It would happen soon.  
  
Two weeks he had been confined to the palace, wanting to go after Yui, but knowing she had left him here for a reason. At this moment, he was in the shrine. Kado was praying for the priestess to return to him.  
  
Mao was down by the river, fetching water for herself and the priestess.  
  
Tasuki and Miyu were only a few moments from where the girl was.  
  
Miaka and Koichi were following the story, fearing what might happen to Kado and Yui.  
  
Wherever they were, whatever they were doing, they all felt the silent bright blue force of Seiryuu as it exploded out.  
  
"What was that?" Koichi had dropped the book and looked at Miaka. She was surrounded by a red light.  
"Something happened with Seiryuu, with Yui. Keep reading."  
"Sure."  
  
Mao was frozen to the spot. She had felt the energy waves and saw the bright light, both which overwhelmed her senses. Nothing could calm them until she dunked her head into the river.   
"Mao!"  
"Sister!"  
She lifted her head and shook the dampness from her hair. "Seiryuu! Did you feel that?"  
"Yes. What was so-"  
"Oh no! Stay here! I'll be-" Mao sprinted away to the little house before any protest could be made. Nothing was inside the house. She went to the empty bed and touched a small red damp spot. "No...that can't be it..." The girl went back down to the river.  
"What's that?" Miyu's squeaky voice was always so annoying. "Mao!"  
She had heard the growling and went over to where the sound was. "Sh." Mao heard it, immediately exchanging growls with the unseen thing. "She won't let me touch her. She says you have to, daddy."  
"What?"  
"Please, just..."  
Tasuki went to where his daughter was and reached into the bush. Shock ran through him as his skin came in contact with damp, cool skin. He pulled her out and the small bloody blonde girl clung to him. "Mao, what did you do?"  
"I didn't do anything. She specifically asked for you by name." Miyu lifted up his twin. "She's mute and..."  
"What?" the boy asked.  
"Nothing."  
Tasuki felt the little girl shivering against him. He whispered in her ear. She pressed against him harder. The sky darkened instantly and a downpour began when the first streak of lightning lit up the sky. "Mao, we have to get inside! The girl-"  
"This way!" Mao called the horses to follow them and they went into the house.  
  
Kado had hit his head during the shock and was only now regaining consciousness. He tried to sense Yui, something that he had been able to do since they had come back into the book, but there was nothing. "Oh, Seiryuu!" At the foot of the Seiryuu statue was..."Yui!" The priestess's arms were folded over her bare stomach, between the lovely blue and violet outfit she had worn during the summoning. "Yui!" He reached for her. A force field stopped him. "No...you can't be..." Tears fell onto her and trickled down her face, forming a puddle on the floor. He felt completely empty.  
  
The girl had a gold diamond-shaped plate with a round red gem affixed to her chest, Tasuki noticed as he poured warm water over her. "Mao?"  
"What is it?" She popped her head into the room.  
"I want you to ask her a few questions. Her name for starters."  
The girls looked at each other. Small growls were exchanged. "She says her name is Amisumi and she's cold. She'd rather do this when she's dressed."  
"Thanks." He left her a moment and came back with a towel. Amisumi let herself be dried off, wrapped in the towel, and pressed close to him once more.  
Questions and answers were translated in animalistic tones, including the fate of Miaka's friend Yui. The little girl was soon asleep in  
his arms. "So she's dead. After all she did-" Miyu was hit at once by his father and his twin. "Ow!"  
Tasuki kissed Amisumi's forehead and laid her down in the bed before rounding on his boy. "No one ever deserves to die like that. Miyu, after all the things I told you, I thought you'd understand that."  
"Yui's betrayal was spurred on by a twisted man who was using her. She already doubted everything in her life and he took that opening to get her to do his will. That isn't who she is."  
"Was."  
"Eh." Mao went over to the girl and took in her scent. It wasn't normal. "Well, I guess..." A slight growl. *The relics must be found?* "Are you guys up for a trip to Kutou?"  
  
In the bed, their bed, the eighteen-year-old boy mulled over all that happened.  
One: Yui, the priestess of Seiryuu, his wife, had left on a mission without him. She had even gone as far as to drug him.  
Two: The guard who had gone with her had just returned with a message for him to go to her. She was very sick.  
Three: There had been that force that had knocked him unconscious and, presumably, knocked out his connection to Yui.  
Four: Yui's body was in the shrine. She couldn't have gotten there in the short time he had been unconscious.  
Five: He was now charged with the mission of finding the relics so he could return home.  
He pulled on his boots and went to the shrine one last time. She was still there, like a spirit bound to the place. Kado bent down, kissing the force field just above her closed eyes. A strange feeling came over him. She's not dead...just gone.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
"I have to go back into the book. I have to get Taka here too."  
"The phone's in the next room."  
"Thanks." She got a hold of her husband and he would be there soon. Together they'd go back into the book.  
"Everything all right?"  
"You've got the book, so you tell me."  
  
When Tasuki saw the boy, deep violet eyes eerily familiar, he stopped him. The little girl in his arms pressed against him. "Who are you?"  
"Kado Yujino. Excuse me, but I-"  
"It took you long enough to get here," Mao said indignantly. "Geez, I thought those guards were supposed to be the cream of the crop."  
He looked at the girl behind the brown-eyed boy and it came to him. "You were with her?"  
"Yep."  
"But how-"  
She rubbed her nose. "Your scent was on her."  
Kado blushed. A low growl came from the blonde girl. "Amisumi." She crushed her face against his stomach, giving a low growl.  
"That's odd."  
"What?" The lightning flashed above them.  
"That's the second time that's happened," the girl stated.  
"Translate, please."  
"She said the priestess is dead. Hmm, I wonder where that came from."  
"Can we continue this somewhere else? I don't like the look of that sky," Miyu muttered.  
"For once, you're right, even if you're the only one who's not a seishi."  
"I hate you." He was grabbed by his twin and involved in a full mouth kiss.  
Tasuki held Amisumi up and asked, "Would you like to take their place?" She smiled.  
"Mao, you're a pervert!"  
"Takes one to know one." Mao looked at Kado. "You've lost your powers."  
"Huh?"  
"Let's get inside and continue this." He had felt the first droplets of rain and settled Amisumi back into her spot.  
  
They were settled in the inn and waited for someone to break the ice. Amisumi was looking out the window; her tiny pink soles a sharp contrast to the brown stool she stood on. Tasuki had tied back her hair after she became aggravated when it kept falling in her face. He watched her a moment longer and then turned back to Kado. "You're a celestial warrior too?"  
"I..."  
*Why won't you answer me, my star? Why won't you answer!*  
"You're not really a celestial warrior, you know. At least, that's what Yui said."  
"Huh?"  
"That's right. Yui told me a lot about what happened to me." He looked at the little girl. She had a flute strapped to her belt.   
"Amiboshi..." he whispered.  
Tasuki stood up, slamming his hand flat on the table. "SUBOSHI?!"  
"You bas-" The boy was slugged by his twin, knocking him to the floor.  
Kado pressed himself against a wall, clutching his stomach. "Are you all right?" Mao went over to him. "What's wrong?"  
"How did she get my brother's flute?" he gasped.  
"I had it. I found it." She let his head rest on her shoulder.  
Tasuki took in the scene in front of him. Miyu was lying beside him on the floor, nursing his bloody broken nose. Amisumi, completely oblivious to all around her, kept staring out the window. His daughter, a female version of himself, held a boy who had once been an enemy and then a short-lived ally. "Where are you from?"  
"What?"  
"Where are you from? Where were you born?" Mao's father demanded.  
"Tokyo..." Kado stood up and let the girl stay on the floor. He threw his wallet on the table. Tasuki ignored it. "You don't believe me."  
"You ever met Miaka?"  
"Mi-"   
The next few seconds drew out as the violet-eyed boy slid down the wall, fainting as everything came down on him. Mao bounded onto the table and her twin backed against the wall opposite Kado. Amisumi jerked backwards, losing balance as the stool tipped. Tasuki snapped out of whatever zone he had been in just in time to catch the girl. She burst into tears.  
  
"How are you going to do it?"  
"I don't know."  
"Is it possible that you can't get back?"  
"Maybe, but we have to try." A knock on the door made them jump. Miaka opened it and Taka embraced her. "Get in her."  
"How bad is it?"  
Her eyes filled with tears. "Yui's dead."  
"Oh god." Her head rested on his chest.  
"Jeez!"  
"What?" They looked at the book, which was now glowing red.  
"You have to go!" Koichi looked at them, watching as they disappeared. "Oh, please let them be all right." Kado was still unconscious, but now he was in a corner with a blanket tucked under his chin. Miyu was sprawled out under the table as Mao curled herself into a ball above him. In the one bed, Tasuki lay with the little girl, her pressed against him, a ball of heat in his arms. He looked at her. Quite suddenly, he was scared for her and kissed her forehead. Amisumi's bright blue eyes shined up at him and then closed again. The man pressed the small girl closer to him, absently running his hand through her hair. He slept. No one noticed when the red light deposited Taka and Miaka into the center of the room.  
  
She twitched her nose and pounced. "Hey!" Taka yelled.  
"What's going on?" Miaka squeaked.  
Miyu sat up, hitting his head. "Ow!"  
There was a little growl. "Amisumi!"  
"Tasuki?" Miaka squeaked again.  
"Miaka?!" both Tasuki and Taka called out.  
She caught sight of the boy in the corner. "Kado?"  
"Yui?" he murmured, half-asleep still.  
"Miyu?" he inquired about his son.  
"Sorry!" Mao backed off, letting Taka sit back up. "You startled me."  
"You..." He looked at the girl.  
Miaka looked to Tasuki. "Your daughter?"  
"Sadly, yes."  
"MAO!" She pulled her brother out from under the table, his nose now bleeding again.  
The small blonde child drew everyone's attention. "Who's that?" Miaka reached for the girl who began a deep, soft, violent growl.  
"Amisumi," he whispered in the girl's ear. She pressed her face against him again. "We found her out by the river."  
"Your daug-" Miaka and Mao both smacked Taka at the same time. "Hey!"  
"Miaka," a husky voice, the one that had called out Yui's name, came from behind them softly.  
"Kado? Are you-" She saw his face and went over to him. "I can't believe it..." He gently pushed her away. "You really are him."  
"What?" Taka asked.  
"You're half right, priestess," Mao purred. "Kado was once a seishi, but not anymore. It was that-"  
"That feeling."  
"Yep." Mao was sniffing and poking at Taka, who was trying to get her to stop.  
"Mao, quit it." His twin deftly kicked him. "Ow!"  
She stood up and delicately went around the table on tiptoe, hands behind her back innocently. "Sorry."  
"Wasn't the book sealed?" Tasuki asked as he set Amisumi down on the floor. She quickly drawled over to the stool and looked up longingly at the window. Mao growled. Amisumi did the same. Tasuki's little girl approached in the submissive position and gently set the stool upright. The blonde scurried up to her perch. "Yes, but I think that when Yui and Kado came together, and they had the book..."  
The violet-eyed boy looked at the flute at Amisumi's waist. "All I care about is getting back home, back to my brother. We need to find the other six relics."  
Miaka looked at him in dumbstruck silence. "But Kado. Why-"  
"I want to get this over with!" he snapped.  
Amisumi turned her bright blue eyes on him as the lightning flashed.  
"When things get like this," Mao stated, "the best action is to split up to look for the relics. We can met at my house when we need to."  
"Your house?"  
"You don't-" Miyu was immediately pounced on by his twin. They began to wrestle hard. Tasuki rescued Amisumi before the stool could be knocked over. "Mao!"  
"Give up?"  
"No!"  
"All right!"  
"Ow! Ow! Ow!" She was growling at him.  
"Cut it out," their father said wearily.  
Mao rolled back on her hunches immediately. "'Kay."  
Miyu got in another punch before collapsing on his back. "'Kay."  
"Are twins always so violent?" Taka asked.  
"Only the younger ones," Kado said and left.  
Miaka got up, but Taka held onto her arm. "Don't go after him."  
"You two..." Mao managed to look embarrassed, but Miyu just looked dazed. Amisumi bounced from his arms to the table and grabbed the wallet. It went into her top. "So, Mao, how do we split up?"  
"I think we should go guys and girls."  
"So you and Miaka-"  
"No, us, Amisumi, and Miyu because...that's the way I want it."  
Taka and Tasuki looked at the sprawled thirteen-year-old boy and said in unison, "You can have him."  
"But what about the girl?" Miaka asked. She was no longer in the room.  
  
Kado was sitting against a tree, eyes closed with tears streaming out from them. He gave a watery sigh. Small soft hands touched his arms. Then, suddenly, there were warm lips on his neck, his cheeks, and his lips. Kado kissed back, but soon the slight pressure was gone. He opened his eyes, feeling a little better. Standing, a thud made him jump. His wallet now lay at his feet.  
  
"Amisumi!" They went outside and looked for her. The boy joined them. When Mao went back inside to see if the toddler was in there, she was pounced on.  
"Oh, Amisumi." The girl was in her arms and she stroked her blonde hair. "Oh, little girl, thank you." She took her outside.  
"Mao?" Miyu asked.  
"I think we should go."  
Taka piped up, "What did you mean when you said 'only the younger ones'?"  
Kado flinched ever so slightly. Tasuki and Miaka looked at Taka. "Never mind."  
"But-"  
"Mao!" She stopped half an inch from Miyu's face.  
"Please?"  
"No." Tasuki shook his head.  
"Thank you," the brown-eyed boy squeaked.  
"We should go back to the capital. I have resources there." He jumped on his horse. "Taka, Tasuki, let's go."  
"I don't have a-" Mao cut him off with a loud call. Yui's horse and two stallions came into sight. "How?"  
"Take the priestess's horse. Once out of my calling range, the others will go wild. Miyu, give Miaka your horse."  
"What?"  
"You boys should get going." She poked at her brother, set Amisumi on one of the stallions, and began brawling with him.  
"Stop it! Stop it!"  
"Mao!!"  
"Baby." She mounted the reddish-brown stallion and pressed Amisumi to her.  
"Miyu, come here." Tasuki and his son exchanged a short conversation and a small bundle. "Now be careful. Mao, DON'T kill your brother."  
"I won't."  
"Nice kids."  
"Shut up, Taka."  
"Let's go." Kado started off, Taka behind him, and Tasuki taking one last glance at his twins. He quickly caught up.  
"Mi-Yu..."  
"Where are we going?" the priestess of Suzaku asked.  
"Hokkan!" the younger girl piped up.  
"It'll be cold," Miaka murmured.  
"Yeah."  
"Just get on a horse! We have to go!"  
Miyu brought over his horse and helped Miaka up before mounting the deep brown stallion. "We'll have to get supplies."  
"We can stop at home, brother mine, it's on the way. You can meet our brothers, priestess."  
  
Kado showed Taka and Tasuki the shrine, but only the former two were able to enter. "What's in there?" he growled from outside.  
"Oh...Yui..."  
"Wha-Ow! Dammit!"   
"It's still a protected shrine, Tasuki. You still can't enter." Taka seemed a little amused.  
"But if she's there-"  
"It's her body," came the boy's soft voice, totally lacking in emotion. Tasuki knew the tone all to well. "I don't know how it got here."  
"This is odd."  
"Let's go. We can't do anything for her now." Kado came out, eyes downcast.  
"Are you-"  
"Yeah."  
"You can't come in here," Taka taunted.  
"Little punk!" He turned his attention back to the boy. "Where are we off to?"  
"Tenryo."  
"You can't-" When he accidentally stepped out of the shrine, Tasuki took his chance. "Hey, cut it-"  
"This is serious-"  
"I know it is. Let me go!"  
He released the younger man, but pressed their faces close enough to touch. Tasuki's gruff voice said in his ear, "He may be Kado, but he's still Suboshi too. You may not remember what happened...I hope you don't..."  
"What-"  
"Don't push him and don't push me. Do you understand?"  
"Yes." When he was released, he looked around. "Kado?"  
"What? Jeez, where'd he go?"  
"I can't believe you let him go!"  
"C'mon punk! You and I-" He stopped, looking into the shrine at a different angle. "Do you see that?"  
"You're not going to trick me-" Then Taka saw it. He went back into the shrine. Underneath the statue, embedded just above Yui's body, was a sword. It seemed to glow with the same blue light that surrounded the priestess. Taka grabbed it and quickly left the shrine.  
"She's helping us."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You didn't see it when you were in there before, did you?" Taka shook his head. "Look at the blade."  
"Wh-" The symbol of 'heart' glowed in that blue light.  
"Nakago..."  
"I found-" Taka was knocked before the taunting could continue.  
"Two down, five to go."  
"It's amazing Miyu's not dead," he moaned after a few minutes.  
"Nah, his brothers keep him as a buffer between them and Mao." He lifted the younger man up. "Now let's find Kado."  
They searched the palace for the boy, stopping to get a sheath for the sword. Taka kept it at his side. When they found nothing, they left. A few minutes after they began their ride into town, the blue-haired man asked, "How many other kids do you have?"  
"Five."  
"You have seven kids?" Taka was stunned.  
"You can add; you surprise me."  
"Were you serious about Miyu? That he's a buffer?"  
"Yep. Without him, Mao would be the dominant one. When the twins were two, the older boys tried to drowned her." When there was no reply, he continued, "Miyu told me what was happening as well as he could. Before I could go after them, the boys came back wet, bruised, and scratched up."  
"No Mao?"  
Tasuki shook his head. "They didn't know where she was. Miyu was amused and dejected."  
"But you found her." Taka stopped his horse. "You had to have or-"  
"Miyu found her six months later. She was a bit bigger than before, more feral, but it was her." He didn't add that she had gained her mark and had actually grown fur. Her attitude towards all except her twin was nasty, but he eventually returned her to normal, more or less, by the time they turned four. In that time, the little boy became Mao's favorite punching bag.  
  
"They tried to drown you?" Miaka was shocked.  
"All five of them came back all torn up. It was sort of funny until we couldn't find...her." He looked at his twin, a faint blush heating his pale cheeks.  
"What about your mother?"  
Miyu blinked and winced simultaneously. Mao said, "She was already dead."  
"Sorry."  
"No reason for you to be. You had no idea and nothing to do with it."  
"It seems we're almost there," the boy muttered.  
"Don't change the subject and stop blaming yourself, brother mine."  
Miaka looked at the twins who seemed to only share three things: their parents, their birthday, and the pale brown eyes of their father.   
"Why...We're going into the mountains?"  
"Amisumi and I are. You and Miyu will check out the town to see if you can find anything."  
"Won't it be dangerous?"  
"This whole mission is dangerous. Yui knew it and-"  
"Now she's dead." Amisumi began to tremble.  
"Oh!" Mao felt the change in the girl and the weather. "Amisumi, what's wrong?" she growled. Amisumi replied. "All right, we'll stay   
here for the night."  
  
Kado walked for a long time with the feeling that he wasn't alone. *Amiboshi? Yui? Who's there? *  
*Come to me* a girl's voice said.  
"What?" The feeling he had had was gone. "There's no one here," he murmured. The sky was growing dark and the appearing stars triggered a memory.  
*Nakago, Amiboshi...Suboshi. *  
"No!" Suddenly there were screams filling the air. Kado rushed in their direction, unmindful of the consequences.   
"Hey!"  
"I..." The girl had blood on her and the strange item in her hand.   
"What-" Her knees buckled and he rushed forward to catch her. She had fainted. Once he had put her in one of the beds, he surveyed the scene. "Oh my god." He buried the bodies in the backyard and cleaned up.  
"Who are you?"  
He turned, seeing her leaning against the doorway. "My name's Kado. Your parents...your parents are dead."  
"I know." Her violet eyes welled with tears that accented the blue-green flecks. "Oh god."  
"What's your name? How did this happen?"  
"Ryuchai. I don't know, I heard them screaming and when they stopped..."  
"Okay, Ryuchai. Why don't you clean up? We can-" She kissed him fiercely. "Don't do that! I-" Kado fainted in her arms.  
She brushed his bangs off of his forehead. "You are mine now, Suboshi. Mine now and forever."  
  
Amisumi stopped suddenly. Her tiny hands were clasped up by her heart and icy streams of tears covered her cheeks. Mao slid to a   
stop. "Amisumi? What's wrong?" she growled. The little girl made no reply.  
Growls rose all around them. Ten wolves, seven adults and three pups, surrounded the girl. She began to growl back.  
"Amisumi, what is it?" Mao's head was swimming. *I know the language...why can't I understand them? * "Amisumi!"  
The alpha female bared her teeth at the toddler. She approached, growling and spitting. The blue-eyed girl got on all fours, mimicking   
the wolf to perfection.  
"Ami!"  
Her face was covered with the female's rough tongue. She giggled, putting her tiny pink arms around the female's neck. They began a hurried conversation as eight of the others obscured Amisumi. The smallest pup scampered off.  
"Amisumi." Mao heard it now.  
*Ashtaire's relic...yes, for you...we are glad to see you again. *  
*Thank you...I'm sorry for the trouble. * Her blue eyes shone brightly.  
Mao tried to speak in there language, but her throat was locked. The pup came back and growled to part the group. He approached the   
girl. Amisumi released the alpha and held out her pink hands. A rag of fur dropped from its mouth.  
*Thank you. *  
The girl put the fur in her belt and went over to Mao. "Amisumi...are you ready to go?" The blonde pressed against her. "Fine. Let's go."  
  
He felt the warm body pressed against him and moaned. "Oh Yui..." His face was struck sharply.  
"Suboshi!" Their eyes locked. "Who am I?"  
"Ryuchai. What did I do?"  
Her long, dark blue hair clung to her chest, just above the sheet. "Who am I?"  
"Ryuchai, my priestess." He kissed her throat. "We have to find the relics," he murmured into her ear.  
"Yes, my star." Ryuchai kissed his chest and stomach to tease him.   
"Yes." Kado got up first and found a set of clothes where the girl gestured. They triggered a memory. He dressed quickly, tying the   
strange yet familiar item from the girl around his waist. "All seven?"  
"You have one."  
He lifted his hand and the balls rose with it. *God, this is familiar. *  
*This is who you are. *  
He dropped his hand and whirled. The girl was now dressed in similar clothes, but in a shade of blue barely lighter than her hair.   
"How?"  
"We must hurry to Hokkan. Your memory is coming back and that will be helpful in gathering the relics. Come now, it's a faster trip   
my way." She pressed against him and kissed him. He pressed back gently. "Let's go."  
  
Miyu was sprawled out in sleep and Miaka watched him. As a boy raised by his father, they were nothing alike. *But they sleep the   
same way, * she thought.  
"Why are you staring at me?" he murmured.  
"I was just thinking about your father."  
"Well, Mao's his girl. I'm like my..." He wiped his arm across his face and then sat up.  
*What? * "Are you all right?"  
"Yes." He brightened. His eyes shone with the reckless happy-go-lucky optimism that had defined his father during his stint as her   
Suzaku seishi. "There's a festival in town today. We should go there."  
"That would be fun." She watched the boy unwrap the bundle he had gotten from his father. "What's in there?"  
Miyu clasped the holster over his shoulder and then held up the tessen. "This." He gave an awkward grin.  
"You can...you can use that?"  
"Just about the only thing I can do." He slipped it into the holster. "Let's go."  
"Yeah." Miaka led them out into the street. They looked at the games, the booths, and the shops. Miyu seemed a bit uncomfortable,   
but he enjoyed seeing the priestess having fun. They both had their own troubles on their minds. "Hey, look at this!" Miaka held up a   
brightly colored necklace. She paid for it and slipped it over his head.  
"What's this for?"  
"Just because."  
He rubbed the spheres as they continued to look at the odd charms and trinkets laid out on the tables. Suddenly the necklace clicked   
against his collarbone and he picked up an item. "That's strange."  
"What, Miyu?"  
He opened his hand. He held out an open shell with a tiny violet orb in it. "I thought I saw a symbol on it," Miyu confided gently.  
Miaka closed it and saw a faint blue mark. It disappeared again. "This is 'shin'. That..." She shuddered as she remembered what   
happened to Yui, when she had been used as a shield and how Suboshi, in his twin's body, died in her arms. "It's one of the relics." He   
set the shell in her hand. "Miyu?"  
He walked away, towards the mountains, as if he heard someone calling him. "Mao..."  
She followed him after paying for the shell. "What is it? Miyu-"  
His voice became gruffer, almost a growl, came to her. "We have to go up. Mao, Amisumi, and..." Miyu's eyes darkened as much as they   
could. "They're in danger."  
"Right." They ran back to gather their things and to set off into the mountains.  
  
She stopped and began to growl fiercely.  
"Amisumi, what's wrong?"  
The hair on the little girl's neck rose and she growled to Mao, *There is a lot of blood...someone just came...*  
"A lot of-" Mao was cut off by a strange laugh. "What?"  
A girl with long, dark blue hair stood before them, a figure in the shadows behind her. "I want the relics, little cat."  
"Amisumi, get back," she murmured.   
"That won't help, little cat." She reached behind her and brought the figure's face to hers. They shared a long kiss.  
Amisumi pressed against her leg and began a long, low whine. "Kado? Kado, what are you-" The girl slapped her, knocking her to the   
ground.   
"Just give us the relics and we won't hurt you or your little pet."  
"I don't...have them," Mao coughed, blood trickling down her chin.  
"Oh, then your pet has them. Suboshi, take them from her."  
He went over to Amisumi. She was frozen to the spot and looked wide-eyed at him. *Oh my god. *  
"Amisumi, get-" Mao's nose was broken in a split second. "Ami..."  
"You should worry about yourself, little cat. I'm no pushover myself. Be honored you got to meet Ryuchai, priestess of Seiryuu."  
"No!" she yelled.  
Amisumi gave out a shudder and blue light surrounded her. Her top came open, exposing the diamond plate and red gem, which began to glowing. Kado was hit with the blast from the gem.   
"Aaaaaah!"  
"Ami?!" Mao kicked out at Ryuchai.  
"Huh, ow!" She fell hard, leaving herself open to any attack.  
"Priestess?" the boy gasped.  
Mao went for Amisumi. "Get out of here!" The little girl was vaulted past Ryuchai and Kado.  
"Eeeeeeeeee!" Amisumi squealed.  
"Got her!" Miyu barely caught her.  
"Miyu, take-" He had her. The meteor balls were wrapped around her throat, cutting into her palms, and lifting her off her feet. *Miyu, get her and the relics out of here! *  
"Miaka." The boy's voice grew eerily like his father's. He handed the girl to the priestess without even looking. "Get her away from here."  
"But..."  
"Just give us the relics and the little cat goes free."  
"Mi...yu..."  
"Kill her," Ryuchai said in a bored voice.  
The twins locked eyes. Miyu did as his instincts told him to. "REKKA SHINEN!"  
"Mao!" Miaka shrieked.  
"Suboshi!"  
A brilliant fiery bird rose into the sky. The blue-haired girl took a hold of her celestial warrior. "Get out of here now."  
"You've won this round, boy, but at what cost?" She and Suboshi disappeared.  
"Miyu, why-"  
"Mao!" The bird fell from the sky, but Miyu caught his twin. "Mao? Mao! MAO!!!" He shook her desperately.  
"Mi-" A jingle from behind her cut her off. 


	3. Loss of the Gentle Warrior

*This is the third part of the story. I know it's not that great and if I don't get anymore feedback, I'm not going to post the ending. not that it would've been great either...*  
  
"Meanwhile, the two Suzaku celestial warriors ran into the new bandits of Mount Reikaku..."  
  
"Stop right there!"  
Taka looked around. "Tasuki? TASUKI, YOU SCAREDY CAT!!!! Where are you?"  
Five boys stepped into the clearing. "You are trespassing on our property."  
"Prepare to fight."  
"Wait, I didn't..." He looked at them. "Who are you?"  
"Koji Kou." The tallest boy with dark brown hair stepped forward. "Also Hideki, Ryoga, Koshu, and Kenji Kou."  
"What-"  
"We are-"  
"You little punks!" Tasuki came out of nowhere, smacking each of the boys.  
"Ow!"  
"Tasuki!"  
"I can't leave you alone for even a little while, can I? I'm glad Miyu came with me."  
"These...are..." Taka looked from the boys to his friend.  
"Geez, dad, how were we supposed to know who he was?"  
"Mao recognized the priestess of Seiryuu and that was a bad description. If you'd listen once in a while..." He helped the littlest boy up.  
"Sorry. You're Tam...Taka, right?" Ryoga asked as he stepped away from his father. "Koji's a little bit..."  
"Temperamental!" Kenji piped up. "He's overbearing too!"  
"You little!" Hideki and Koshu held their older brother back.  
"Nice kids. Can we go now? We need to met up with the others or find Kado."  
"Yeah. Now, you four-"  
"Five," Ryoga interjected. Tasuki smacked him, but not too hard. "Ow!"  
"Now, you four don't let Koji get you into anymore trouble."  
"Ah..."  
"I knew we shouldn't have listened to him."  
"Cut it out, Kenji!" Hideki yelled.  
"Yeah, it's hard enough to-" Koshu was cut off by Koji's yell. "Eeeee!"  
"Geez!"  
"Didja have to hit him that hard?" Hideki got up, pushing his older brother off of him.  
"He may be old, but-" Ryoga, who covered his mouth, grabbed the boy.  
"Kenji, it's time for chores." The youngest two went in their way.  
"Have fun! Try to bring Miyu back alive!"  
"Stop making stupid jokes!" Tasuki called to his sons. "Come on, Taka. Let's go."  
"Didn't they have a mother?" He saw his friend flinch slightly.  
"Let's go."  
"Okay."  
  
"She should be fine in a little while, you know." Chichiri pulled the blanket up to Mao's chin. "How did the burns get centered on her wrists and ankles?"  
Miaka turned after tucking Amisumi in, seeing Miyu kneeling with his hands digging into his legs. "Miyu-"  
"It was me."  
The priestess set the tessen beside him. "It-"  
Chichiri touched her shoulder. "Dammit...damn..." Miyu took in a deep breath and began to speak again, soft and slow. They listened knowing they'd never hear it again.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Genro took the boy back from her as she closed her eyes for the last time. He was tiny with a small patch of brown hair above his forehead. "You're the last, my...my Miyu." He wrapped the boy in a towel and went into the next room.   
"Daddy?" His nine-year-old son, Koji, looked at him with his pale blue eyes, curious as to the gender of his new sibling.  
"Go...go find your brothers."  
"All right." He got up to leave, but his father stopped him. The little boy took a peek at the baby. "Boy?"  
"Yes." He nodded and went to find his brothers.  
Genro cleaned the boy and felt a twinge of pain. Miyu looked like his mother, even more so than the boys that had her hair and eyes. He kissed the boy, holding him close before dressing him. Genro placed Miyu in the crib beside his bed. "Now...stay quiet...please...just..." The baby boy's eyes were wet with unshed tears, but he remained quiet. His father ran a finger down his small, soft cheek. He turned, went over to his wife, and placed his face in her stomach. Tears dampened her nightgown. His whole body shook and suddenly-  
"What?" He pressed his hand down where his face had been and felt the movement again. "No...oh, Suzaku, no..." Miyu began to whimper. He kept one hand on the damp spot while feeling under the bed with the other. What he wanted came into his grasp. "Please forgive me." Genro, also known as Tasuki of the Suzaku seven, did something he only told his twins about. There was a clatter and Miyu began to cry. "She's all right, Miyu." The girl in his arms squired and began to cry. "No, please." Genro washed and dressed her. When he saw them side-by-side, he noticed how different they looked.  
  
"Mao almost died because of me. Our mother *did* die because of me. Now she's hurt and..." He stood up and kicked the tessen. "I won't hurt her anymore!" The force of the kick sent the fan against the other bed, awakening and frightening Amisumi. He turned to leave, but Mao grabbed his arm. "Ma-"  
*Miyu, I need you. *  
*Mao...are you...are you dying? * He knelt next to her, taking her hand and entwining it in his.  
*No, I'm just hurt. *  
*What do you need from me? *  
*Your body. *  
*But...* Miyu brought his face to his twin's. They shared a kiss.  
"Wha-" Amisumi began to growl.  
The twins were surrounded in white light. Chichiri asked, "Miyu, what's wrong?"  
The boy laughed. He turned, the symbol of 'stomach' glowing brightly on his left cheek. "Hello."  
"Mao?!" Chichiri yelled.  
"Yep." The boy's physical appearance changed in only one more way; his hair became tinted with orange. "Miyu lent me his body so I could still help you. Neither of us are very strong on our own, but this way we're stronger." He ran a hand through Mao's hair.   
"Miaka, we have to go find the others."  
"Yeah."  
"Could you watch over Miyu for me, Chichiri? I don't think-"  
"He'll be all right, you know. Just leave him to me."  
The boy smiled and nodded. "Thank you. When he's better, when I call him, you'll be able to find us, right?"  
"Of course."  
"C'mon Miaka!" Mao, now a boy, grabbed the tessen and ran outside.  
"Thanks, Chichiri."  
"No problem."  
"Ow!" came the boy's voice.  
"Amisumi." The girl leapt into Miaka's arms and waved goodbye to the monk as they exited the room.  
"Be careful."  
The priestess and the toddler saw the boy on a reddish horse. "What's the matter?"  
"I owe Miyu a lot of apologies," he moaned.  
  
Ryuchai set the celestial warrior down on the ground. After a moment, she gave him a fierce kick. "Oh!"  
"Wake up!"  
"Priestess...I..." He lifted his hand, lightly brushing hers. He moaned again.  
"Suboshi," she whispered. The girl knelt down, touching and healing his wounds. "My darling star."  
"Ryuchai..." Kado struggled to sit up. "I'm sorry. That boy-"  
"Hush." She kissed him. "Now, I have a plan to get revenge on the boy who hurt you willing to do such a thing."  
"Anything...for you," he breathed in her ear. His lips moved down her throat and then back to her lips. "My priestess."  
"Now, we must find the place." Her violet eyes shone, the blue-green flecks dancing in the sunlight. "Let's go."  
"All right."  
*Please, Suboshi, please don't...*  
  
Tasuki and Taka were resting by a lake when the priestess came into sight. "Miaka!"  
"Taka! Tasuki!" She dismounted the horse, helped the girl down, and embraced Taka.   
"Amisumi." The fiery-haired man hugged the little girl, who began to purr. "Hey, where are the twins?"  
"Uh..."  
"It's all right, Miaka. I'll explain." The cloaked figure brought his horse to a stop next to hers.  
"Mi...yu?" His grip on the girl loosened and stood up.  
"You lost track of Kado. He's back to his old self and he has one of the relics. Can't two men watch over one boy?" He slid off the stallion.  
"What did you do to my twins?" He took a step forward, placing his hand on the hilt of his dagger. "How did you-"  
"Tasuki!"  
"Who are you?"  
The figure took a step so they were less than a foot apart. His cloak billowed out behind him and he unsheathed the tessen. "Suzaku warrior, do not draw your weapon."  
Tasuki took out the dagger. "You're not my son. Where'd you get the tessen?"  
He thrust the weapon aside, took a step forward, and let the cloak fall to the ground. The boy, who had the vague appearance of being related to the man, undid the buttons on his shirt, the pale cloth sliding off his body. "Mi..."  
"Miaka, no," Taka whispered.  
On both of the boy's sides were three dark scars. Tasuki and the boy closed the gap. He touched the scars. "You almost forgot."  
"Mao..."  
"Miaka, what happened?" Taka asked.  
"Miyu never did...do you remember when...why this happened?" The twin hugged his father and they were lost in the memory.  
  
He awoke in the pit of the night. Rain was falling mercilessly and the lightning flashed. It lit up the crib under the window, revealing its emptiness. *Maybe,* he thought, *maybe they've realized they're each other's only comfort. * He went to check on his children. The oldest five boys were sleeping peacefully in together in their room. His ten-year-old twins, however, weren't in their room. *Mao! Miyu! Where...oh, Suzaku, no! Not the lake!* Genro rushed into the storm. "Mao! Miyu!" he called out over and over.  
"Daddy!" Her voice came from the lake faintly. "Daddy, help me!"  
"Where's-"  
"Daddy!" she shrieked as she got up to the shore and was thrust back.  
He went into the water, Mao's symbol acting like a beacon. The small girl was struggling with something dragging her down. Genro grabbed her and went up on the shore. Miyu was in her arms. She took something from the boy and skittered away. "Miyu, what-" Lightning flashed, revealing the gashes in his sides.  
"He needs to get out of the rain!"  
"I know!" Genro pulled off his shirt and tied it around the worst of the cuts. He carried the boy to their home.  
"Put him in our room," she whispered and disappeared.  
"Miyu," he murmured as he pushed the blankets off Miyu's bed. Genro had stripped off most of the boy's clothes by the time Mao returned. She had two thick towels and three belts. "Hold him."  
"Okay." She knelt above her twin and pressed firmly on his shoulders.  
"Oh, Miyu..." He ripped off the shirt and pressed the towels to his sides. Miyu screamed through his half-conscious state. "Miyu! Miyu!" Mao pressed her cheek to his, her hair covering his face. She squeaked and kissed him. Miyu had fallen back into unconsciousness. "Lift...lift him up." She did. Her father cinched the belts across her twin's torso. "All right."  
"Daddy?" When the lightning flashed, he saw the tear tracks down her cheek and her symbol gone.  
"Get out of those wet clothes, baby. He'll be here when you get back."  
"Okay." Mao crept into the darkness.  
Genro grabbed a sheet and dried Miyu off. He moaned softly. "What happened, Miyu?" He found as many blankets as he could to keep his boy warm, knowing he couldn't handle another movement. Lightning flashed, illuminating the boy's fragile face. A name escaped him that he hadn't said in ten years. "Yumi..." Mao pressed her small fist into his leg. She was now wearing her twin's robe. Her father picked her up, went over to her bed, and sat there rocking her. "Mao, Mao, Mao."  
"Who's Yumi?" she asked sleepily.  
"Sh, just go to sleep, baby." He ruffled her hair, thinking how very much alike and different they were. "Do you want to stay in here?"  
"No, he wants to be alone." She crawled away from her father's lap and into his room.  
Genro kissed his young son's forehead. "I...killed her...my mother...I..." He moaned.  
*Is that why...oh, my Miyu...I never should have told you...* He kissed the boy and left him. The orange-haired girl was curled up in the crib. Genro kissed her and went to sleep.  
Miyu slept for two days. Early the third morning, when he checked on the boy, Miyu opened his eyes. He didn't even attempt to speak nor did he for the next four weeks. The older boys didn't know what had happened and they never asked.  
  
The boy touched the dagger. "This has done enough to him."  
"Mao...how did this happen?"  
"We're twins." Mao smiled as if that explained everything.  
Tasuki noticed something on the boy's chest. "What's this?" He touched the marks.  
"Huh?" Mao looked at them. "I've never seen them before. What does it say?"  
"Yumi."  
"Yumi?" The boy looked a little confused. Then something dawned in his eyes. "Yumi...Miyu...our mother?"  
"Yes."  
"Miyu's with Chichiri. He'll be-" Mao took a step back. His breathing became harsh and he grabbed his fallen items.  
"What-" Tasuki began.  
"Find the other relics and get Miyu." The shirt, holster, and tessen were back in place already. "There's something I have to do."  
"Mao-"  
"Hurry!" The boy was riding off in the direction of the mountains.  
"Tasuki? Are you all right?" Miaka asked tentatively.  
He got on his horse. "Yes. Let's go."  
"Okay." Taka and Miaka got on their horses and followed the older man.  
  
Miyu pressed his hands to his chest and gasped. *Oh, my, no!*  
"Miyu!"  
"I-I-I'm a girl!" she wailed.  
"You and Mao switched bodies, you know."  
"Oh." The girl sat up. "Chichiri, do you know if they're okay?"  
"No."  
She stood up, her brown-tinted hair all messed up. Her steps were shaky, but she made it to her boots. "I have to-" She fell to her knees. "Ow!"  
"Miyu, stop it, you're not-"  
Miyu jerked. "I feel...my sister's in trouble. Mao's not use to my body and it could cost her life. I won't let that happen!"  
Chichiri laughed. "You're stubborn, you know."  
"Are you coming or not?"  
"Let me rewrap your wounds and then we'll go."  
"Eh...all right."  
  
Mao stopped, hearing a soft moan in the woods. After dismounting the horse, he sniffed around and found an old woman. "Are you all right? Here, let me take you out by the path."  
"You're a very kind girl."  
"Huh?"  
"Could I have some water?"  
"Sure."  
The old woman took a few sips and touched Mao's face. "You must go. Take this for your kindness and mission." She let go of the item in her hand.  
Mao turned and grabbed it. When he looked back, the woman was gone. "Huh? Oh, geez!" The boy with orange-tinted hair shoved the item into his pocket and rode onward.  
He slowed as his home came into view. There was an eerie silence about it and Mao sent the horse away. "Koji? Hideki?" He stepped inside. "Ryoga, Koshu, Kenji, where are you?" No one was in the house. Mao went out the back door and gasped. "No!"  
"He's the one you've been waiting for." Ryuchai looked at Mao. "Your brothers were very rude and unhelpful, so I put them out of their misery." She was suddenly beside the boy, smearing his brothers' blood on his cheeks. "But you I leave for my beloved."  
"Don't touch me!" Mao jerked back, but the girl was already gone.  
"You tried to burn me."  
"Kado? Kado, listen to me-" The meteor balls whizzed by him. "Oh!" One cut into his arm, the other cut his leg, both shallow, but still drawing blood. They kept repeating the pattern, the cuts becoming deeper.  
"Your little cat, where is she? I'd like to take her too."  
"Safe! She's away from you. Uh." He side was cut perfectly along one of the jagged scars and began to deepen, soaking his shirt in blood. "I...I can't believe it's come to this. Yui was so...so happy just to be with you...even just your name...uh!" Mao fell to his knees. "It would hurt her...hurt her so much to see you...this way..." He closed his eyes and fainted.  
  
Tasuki stopped. *Mao, where were you off to in such a hurry? Nothing's out there except for-* "Ah!" The horse whinnied as he turned it around.  
"Tasuki, wait!"  
"Where's he going?" he asked.  
He was already out of sight. "That's where he lives. That's where Mao went too."  
"I think we should go after him," Taka said.  
"Yeah," Miaka agreed. "That's where his family is." They followed.  
Genro rode hard, but stopped when he noticed the old woman by the side of the road. "Are you all right?"  
"Yes, but you should hurry. Take this and go to your daughter." She reached up and placed the necklace in his hand.  
"My...but-" He looked down. The old woman was gone. "Mao!" The horse was pushed to his limits.  
  
"Mao? Mao, are you all right?"  
"Um...Miyu?" He looked up into her face, feeling her tears falling on his cheeks. "Where-ah..." His side burned and it caused him to moan.  
"In our room. Let's switch."  
"Your body's too weak, Miyu. There's a deep cut-"  
"It's sewn up. It looks like a doctor or someone-"  
"Kado," Mao laughed and ran his hand down Miyu's wet cheek. He began to cough.  
"Stop, please." Miyu pressed her lips to her twin's and began the switch.  
"Miyu!" She looked at her twin. "No, Miyu, please, no!" Mao slid him onto her lap, rocking him. "Miyu!"  
The door burst open and he saw the girl. "Miyu, what happened?"  
The brown-haired boy's chest rose and fell once, then became still. "Daddy..."  
Genro walked in and wrapped the girl in his arms. "You're the last, my...my Miyu." Tears fell into her hair and on her shoulder.  
"Daddy...look at me...look at us," Mao sniffed.  
He did. The bright white symbol glowed on the girl's cheek. "Mao?" She nodded and then pressed her face into his chest, dampening it with tears. "Oh, Mao. Hush. We'll be all right, baby."  
"I couldn't...the others are...she did it, but Miyu...I couldn't save any of them..."  
"You tried. Mao, I couldn't...I couldn't ask anymore of you...I couldn't bear it if..." Mao extracted herself from his embrace. "Mao?"  
"I'll go he...help Chichiri. I can't..." She looked at Miyu, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks as she held back sobs.   
"All right." Genro watched his only living child bound out of the room and the door closed. He absently slipped an arm around the boy's shoulder, lifting him until his cool head rested against his father's hot chest. "Miyu, my poor...Mi...yu..." He began to cry hard, holding the boy close to him.  
  
Miaka and Taka stopped, a feeling of despair emitting from the house. "His horse is here, but...it's too *quiet*."  
"Let's-" They heard a faint jingle coming from the rear of the house. "Chichiri?"  
"That means Miyu's here, too," Miaka said a little giddily. She jumped off the horse; her husband followed. She stopped at the building's edge.  
There were five fresh mounds of dirt lining the forest's outskirts. Chichiri was walking away from them towards the girl on the ground. She was under a cherry tree in full bloom, beside a hole her size, and her body was shaking. "Sh." He touched her shoulder before catching sight of them. He went over to them.  
"What happened? You and Miyu-"  
"We got here after Mao, but the fight was over, you know."  
"The boys, where are they?" she asked. He dropped his head slightly and gestured to the dirt mounds. "No...no, he didn't..."  
"What about Mao?"  
"It wasn't Kado, but Mao's-" The monk stopped when Tasuki came out. The sheeted bundle in his arms bore the unmistakable shape of a body.  
"Mao, too?" Taka whispered. The girl turned to her father and took the body.  
"No."  
"But Mao was in Miyu's body. That would mean-"  
"Miyu forced the switch. His body was too damaged for that much stress and..." They watched the girl place her twin in his grave.  
Mao uncovered his face and traced a cut on his left cheek. "Miyu, I promise that we'll see each other soon. Wait for me." She kissed his cold lips, letting tears roll down their cheeks. "But goodbye for now." She lifted herself up and began to scoop dirt into his grave.  
Tasuki went to help her, but she growled at him. "Mao, stop it."  
She looked at him, eyes shiny with tears she refused to shed. "I won't. You don't know what I'm going through-"  
"Yes, I do. Miyu knew the risk and he died. He did it because he loved you, he did it for you."  
"How? Who died for you? Who would ever take a stupid risk for you?!?"  
He slapped her face. The red spot made the white mark brilliant. "Your mother." He pressed his face close to hers. "She knew I wanted a daughter, but she also knew that she might...die," he said softly. Genro knelt beside his child and cupped her face in his hands. "She looked just like you do now, heartbroken but not completely sad, when she first saw Miyu. He was the culmination of her risk taking and you've become his."  
"Miyu..." His name echoed in her ears and she was certain she would see him again soon. She grew very somber, a faint awareness dawning in her eyes. Mao kissed her father's cheek. "Where's Amisumi?"  
"She should be with Miaka and Taka." They went over to the priestess and her husband. "Do you-" Amisumi ran into the backyard, a small raven following her. She pounced into Tasuki's arms and the bird lighted on his daughter. "What?"  
"Hm, a note..." She took the scrap of paper from its leg. "Little cat, you're the last one. Renounce your place as protector of the Seiryuu relics and you will endure. Bring the relics and the child to..."  
  
The boy was alone in the meadow, watching the twilight fade to dawn. His heart beat fast and felt like it was tearing itself in two.  
*See those stars right there? They're the guardian stars of the east."  
*You still want to be with Lady Yui. She's your other half.*  
"What are you doing?"  
He turned quickly, his braid slapping against his cheek. Ryuchai stood with her hands on her hips in the starlight. "Priestess..."  
"You should really get to bed. Tomorrow will be a trying day for us."  
"Yes, I believe it will."  
"Of course. Come, beloved star." She ran an icy hand up the back of his shirt and gently pulled him as she walked.  
*Do you think I would leave you for anything in this world?*  
*Yes...*  
He shuddered at the thought of those crystalline blue-green eyes. *Tomorrow is the judgment,* Kado thought.  
  
They were in the clearing, waiting for the boy and the girl. Taka held the sword ready to fight, but he was behind Mao. She held the front line and the tessen with quiet anger. Miaka was hidden in the woods nearby. Tasuki remained on his horse, wrapped in his son's cloak with the toddler under it.  
"Are you sure this is where the note said to meet them?"  
"Yes, father," Mao all but growled.  
He felt the girl press against him more tightly. Amisumi held five of the relics, including the necklace and scarf the father and daughter had been given by the old woman. "Sh," he whispered, stroking her soft hair. She jerked suddenly and slid off the horse. "Amisumi!"  
The girl looked at him. He stopped, a wave of deja vu sweeping over him. She grabbed Mao's leg. "Don't worry, we'll get the last relic."  
"You're wrong about that." Ryuchai and Kado appeared without a sound. "Give us the child and the relics."  
"Why? So you can destroy her and Kado?"  
"The child, yes, but your so-called Kado is bound to me, the priestess of Seiryuu."  
"That's not true!" Miaka screamed.  
"Miaka!" Taka yelled.  
"Rekka Shinen!" Mao struck with all her anger, her grief, and the part of herself that was linked to Miyu alone.  
Kado barely lifted his hand. The meteor balls moved too quickly for them to see, diverting the flames back at Mao and Amisumi. The orange-haired girl fell to her knees, her body weak and spent. Amisumi couldn't move either.  
Everything went so quickly. Taka had dropped the sword and now held Mao in his arms. Tasuki had thrown her to him and the smaller girl towards Miaka. The older girl was kicking and screaming for her father. "No, daddy! Let me go! Let me help my daddy! He's all I have left!"  
"Mao, please!"  
"Daddy!"  
Tasuki was in the midst of the inferno and they really couldn't see him anymore. "Mao, stop it." She barely heard him. "Mao, stop it!"  
The girl stopped struggling and watched in silence. "Mao?" Taka whispered.  
"Da..."  
The flames dissipated and Genro Kou, Tasuki of the Suzaku seven, was encircled by the power of his tessen. "Your tricks won't work against us, not while a Suzaku warrior lives."  
"You're so eager to join your sons. I can help with that," the blue-haired girl said.  
"Taka, put me down," Mao whispered.  
"What?" Then he saw why she'd asked. Amisumi was tugging at her urgently. "If anything happens to you-"  
"Don't worry." She picked up the sword. "Go to Miaka, we'll be able to handle it from here."  
"But-" Taka took a step back. The mark of 'stomach' had gone from her cheek and a blue light was surrounding her. "Mao?"  
"Taka, what's-" The little girl caught everyone's attention. Her thick blonde hair was blown straight up and her top had fallen off her shoulders, revealing three blue marks: heart, high spirits, and corner. "Oh, no!" Miaka cried.  
She had one of Mao's hands. In a voice that wasn't her own, Kokie began to speak. "The four palaces of the heavens, the four corners of earth, in the name of sacred law, faith, and virtue..." She continued on, the small girl mouthing the words.  
"That's Yui's voice!"  
"No! Stop it! Su-" Ryuchai watched in disbelief as he walked over to the two girls and handed Amisumi his relic. "NO!"  
Tasuki grabbed Kado. The boy began to cough violently and a black orb came out. "Kado?"  
"What happened?" he gasped.  
"Kai-jin!" Mao fell to her knees, Ryuchai mirroring her. The blue-haired girl was now on the ground motionless and then disappeared in a blue light.  
"Amisumi," Kokie gasped, her symbol back brighter than ever. "Ami-" Her shirt ripped as the toddler was gone. "Oh, geez."  
"Mao!" Tasuki went over to his daughter with the boy in tow. "Are you-"  
"I'm cold."  
Kado moved away from them. The father covered the girl with his son's cloak. "It'll be all right."  
"Oh god, oh Seiryuu, oh Yui, what have I done?"  
Mao kissed Genro and then went over to Kado. "You're going to be fine. You didn't...it wasn't you."  
"I'm sorry." He turned from her.  
"We should go back to Kutou," Mao squeaked.  
"Mao?" Miaka and Taka had joined them. "Why?"  
"Just trust me." 


	4. Three Wishes/The *Happy* Ending

*This is the last chapter...I am really bad at endings, so don't be too harsh. If there's something you don't understand, just let me know and I'll try to explain. Ciao!*  
  
  
They arrived late in the night, but a guard was waiting for them. "Kado!"  
"What?" The boy had been in a foul mood, but now he was frantic.  
Mao opened her eyes and stopped sucking her thumb. "What..."  
"It's Lady Yui-"  
"YUI!?!" everyone but Kado yelled.  
"What is it? Where is she?"  
"She's locked herself either in the shrine or your room. It's-" Kado was gone before he could say another word.  
  
He gently pushed open their bedroom door. She wasn't there, but she had been recently. *The shrine then, * he thought. Kado smoothed out the bed sheets and folded back the comforter. Then he went into the shrine.  
Softly, in a teary voice, he heard her sing, "Goodnight to you, goodnight to you..."  
"Yui?"  
"Kado?" Yui turned, holding the baby against her chest. "Oh, Kado!"  
He held her lightly for a moment so as not to hurt their baby and picked her up. "We'll be all right."  
"Oh..." She laid her head on his chest. "We have a girl."  
"Yes, all right."  
"Kado..." He took her back to their room, laying her on the bed. She looked at him with tired, watery eyes.  
"I'll take care of her now. Just rest." Kado took the baby and kissed Yui's forehead. "Please?"  
"All right." She closed her eyes.  
  
They waited. Miaka had fallen asleep on the futon while Taka watched her. Genro sat with his daughter on his lap. Mao's face was pressed against his chest and she tried not to cry too hard. Then he walked in.  
"Kado?"  
"Kado?" Miaka sat up blearily. "Where's Yui? Is she-"  
"She's asleep now."  
"Oh." Taka took her hand.  
Mao got up and went over to him. He handed over the baby without a word. She walked away. "I knew it...I knew it had to be you. Oh, Amisumi," Mao whispered as she nuzzled the baby. Tears rolled down onto the infant's cheek.  
"Amisumi?" Taka asked.  
"I didn't realize it until the last time she touched me, but it started before then."  
"I don't-"  
"Ryuchai," she cut off her father, "the girl who claimed to be the priestess, was killed by her guardians. She was dead before any of us met her. When Kado found her, she was Ryuchai and Amisumi."  
"But we were with her before that," Miaka stated.  
"We had Amisumi's *body* with us. Yui was the one in it."  
"My...Yui?" Kado looked a little wounded and confused.  
"She looked like Nakago," Tasuki said, smacking his forehead.  
"That's right, daddy. They protected her before she could die, hoping that we'd figure it out. Kado and Mi...Miyu helped with that."   
She turned to the former. "You never fully fell under the spell of the kodocu."  
"But I..."  
Mao gave Kado his daughter. "That wasn't you. I was Miyu when it happened, I almost died, but *you* helped me. I lived long enough to see my brother one more time, I lived long enough to save Yui and Amisumi."  
"I..." He hugged his baby. Amisumi gave a small squeak. "Ami..."  
"I think we should get some rest. We'll be busy for the rest of our time here." The orange-haired girl went over to her father.  
"I'll show you the spare rooms." Mao and Genro went into the first bedroom they came to. When Taka went inside the next one, Kado took her arm. "Yui will want to see you in the morning...alone."  
"Sure." He released her. "Oh, and Kado?"  
"Yes?"  
"Good luck." With that, she shut the door.  
  
Kado woke in the darkness, afraid that Yui and Amisumi would be gone. But he saw her sitting up beside him, nursing their young daughter. "I'm right here. I won't leave you."  
"Ah?" The baby girl squirmed and reached for her father. "Ah, ah, ah."  
He sat up and took the girl. "Now what was that about, Ami?"  
"Aaah..." She giggled and touched his face. "Ah, da..."  
Yui closed her shirt and ran a hand up his back. "She missed you. So did I."  
"I missed you too." He cradled Amisumi in one arm and kissed Yui. "What's the matter?"  
"I...Kado, you remember don't you?"  
"You mean about being Suboshi?"  
"Yes."  
"I do." She turned away. "I can't go back with you. Neither of us can."  
"No, I've already asked. Miaka, Taka, and I will go back as soon as I...I'm ready." He touched her shoulder gently. "I can't stay here either."  
Amisumi began to cry. Yui took the girl and rocked her to sleep. She set Amisumi down between them, lying down herself. When her eyes finally closed Kado laid down, running a finger down her cheek. He watched his wife and daughter for a long time.  
  
The first thing she noticed about Yui was the paleness in her face. "Yui..."  
"Hi Miaka."  
"Hi!" Amisumi squeaked from her mother's lap. She waved one of her little hands.  
"Yes, hello Ami." She touched her friend's cheek. "How are you?"  
"I'm...I'm fine." She hugged the baby closer.  
"He has to stay," Miaka said flatly. "They both have to..."  
"Yes."  
"Is that what you want to stay a little longer?"  
"The book will be sealed once we return. I'll never see them again," she whispered.  
"Oh, Yui..." She cupped her friend's face in her hands. Amisumi stopped her cheerful chattering.  
"I just...oh, Miaka!" She began to cry and her baby joined in. "I don't want to go back without them. I just..."  
"Sh, don't cry. We'll find someway...we will..." She took the girl child. "Yui, we can give it a few weeks, to see what we can do."  
"Ma...ma...ma..." Amisumi cried desperately as she reached out for her mother.  
"All right, Ami." Yui took her. "Is that what you need?"  
She kissed the baby's head. "That's all I can ask for."  
  
Mao and Genro took Amisumi for a few nights. The girl loved the chance to protect the little girl, loved the baby herself. She also knew, with her animal-like instincts, that Kado and Yui needed to be alone. Her father decided to help for several reasons, which included Mao getting tired, his love for the baby, and knowing deep in the back of his mind what Yui was trying to do.  
  
"Ow," Yui said softly.  
Kado stopped. "Are you all right?"  
"Don't stop."  
"But you're..."  
"I'm fine." She kissed him and ran her hand down his back.  
"Are you sure?" he breathed against her neck.  
"Yes."  
Kado began again, slowly and gently. "Oh, oh Yui."  
Afterwards, they lie quietly in each other's arms. He stroked her hair restlessly and she broke the silence first. "What's wrong?" Their eyes locked in the darkness.  
"Why are you doing this to yourself?" He took her hand and their fingers entwined. "Do you really want this so much? You're still..."  
"I can't take you and Ami with me, but maybe I can..." She stopped to kiss his face several times. "Maybe I can take a part of you with me." she whispered against his ear.  
He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a little squeeze. "So you're using me." He smiled a little.  
"No." She positioned herself over him and looked down at him with wide blue-green eyes. "I'm not using you if you want it too."  
"I know." Kado pulled her down on top of him. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Her face was in his hair, his scent suddenly becoming more than just a scent. She didn't want to go without him. "Oh, my Seiryuu."  
"Sh. I won't let you go for now." He gently pushed her under him and they began to make love again.  
  
They had to go, Yui knew this for certain. Miaka had confiscated a camera and film that Taka had brought along and presented them to Kado when they were alone. The time had finally come. They were gathered outside the palace, Amisumi asleep in Tasuki's arms, oblivious to the confusion around her. Mao stood next to her father stroking the tiny girl's blonde hair. The baby sighed and snuggled closer to his chest.  
"Yui, it's time." Miaka touched her shoulder.  
"All right."  
She went over to Kado and kissed him chastely on the mouth. He pulled her closer, kissing her more deeply and touching her stomach gingerly. "Do you think it worked?"  
"Sh." She put her lips to his ear and said in a cracked, wavery voice, "Kai-jin." They stepped away from each other. The priestesses and Taka were surrounded by light. "Goodbye."  
"Goodbye..."  
  
*Three months later*  
  
Koichi came out of the room and took off the mask. Miaka ran over to him. "How is she? Did she-"  
"She's asleep right now; they gave her sedatives." He paused and couldn't meet her eyes. "They couldn't save the baby."  
Miaka was crestfallen. "It's come to this...I don't think Yui will be able to survive this, not after-"  
"We'll just have to see." The phone in the empty waiting room behind them rang. They both jumped and after two rings the girl answered it.  
"Hello? Taka? Taka, what is it?" She listened. "No, no, she's not. What are you-"  
"Miaka?" Koichi muttered.  
"No...don't make-" Her eyes brightened even as the tears fell down her cheeks. "Really? Yes, do it! Yes, at three. Hurry. I love you, too."  
"Miaka?" he asked again as she hung up. "What is it?"  
"You'll see."  
  
She opened her eyes and moved her hand. There was an IV in it. Yui wiped her other arm across her face as she gave a watery sigh. *All of it...all of it means nothing.* With a great deal of effort, she sat up so she could watch the hallway. After a little while a tiny girl walked by crying with a small book clutched to her chest. "Oh." She got up and went to the girl. "What's the matter, honey?"  
"I...I can't find my daddy."  
Yui bent down to her. "What's your name?"  
"Mimi..." She immediately latched onto the older girl and began to wail.  
"It's all right, Mimi." She lifted the toddler up. No more than three, the girl was small and easy to pick up, but Yui's stomach burned against the slight weight of her.  
"I...I..."  
"Sh." She held her and rocked her until she fell asleep. Yui laid her down on the empty bed, covered her up, and kissed one tear-streaked cheek. As she took a step back, her foot hit the book the girl dropped. She picked it up. 'Memories' was written on the cover in blue script, surrounded by matching stars. She went to her bed and opened it.  
  
*The pictures*  
  
The girl, Mimi, was by a lake poking at something with the toe of her foot. It was pinkish and brown.  
In the second picture, she had lifted up a naked little boy with a colorful necklace and three dark scars on each of his sides.  
*Miyu? No...*  
Then them together again, the boy dressed, Mimi dipping and kissing him.  
Mimi, the boy...and Mao, holding them, kissing the little boy and hugging them both.  
*Oh Seiryuu, oh no, this can't...*  
The last two pictures were almost identical.  
Tasuki was lying on his back and stroking the hair of the brown-haired little boy on his stomach. They were both looking at the camera, the boy smiling slightly in an awkward way.  
A small blonde-haired girl, Mimi, was lying on Kado's stomach, having her fine hair stroked.   
  
"Ami..." Yui gasped, looking at the little girl as she dropped the book.  
"Excuse me, I've seemed to have lost my daughter...and my wife."  
She jerked suddenly and saw Kado standing in the doorway. "Kado? Kado!" He went over to her and lifted her up. "Oh Seiryuu, oh god, I thought-"  
"Sh." Kado kissed her, softly at first, then more passionately as Yui pressed against him.  
"How did...how did you get back?" she moaned, her chest hitching.  
"You needed us. You called us back." Kado set her back down. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, his hand hovering an inch above her stomach. "I'm so sorry it had to be like this."  
"Mama? Daddy?" Amisumi was looking at them with wide eyes. Kado left Yui momentarily to get the girl and brought her to her mother. They hugged each other fiercely.  
"Oh, Ami, my little girl..."  
"Mama."  
"You were so tiny...oh, you..." She stroked the baby's hair until Ami fell asleep.  
Kado touched his daughter's cheek and then Yui's. She leaned into his hand like a kitten. "Oh, Yui, I missed you so much."  
"God, you don't know how much..."  
He kissed her softly. "I do. Ami was one way I knew." She smiled. "I just have one thing to ask you."  
"What is it?" Yui asked tentatively.  
"I was just wondering what you wished for, other than returning here. We all know that one."  
She looked at Ami and began stroking her cheek. "The first was to return everyone back to their bodies. Ami, Ryuchai, and me..."  
"What about the second one?"  
"I think you know already."  
Kado blinked and looked at her blankly. She handed him the photo album, opened to the page with Tasuki and the boy child. "Miyu? That was really him?"  
"Yes. He knew I needed Mao to recall Seiryuu. It's possible he could have survived if he had waited a day or two, but Miyu knew we didn't have the time. He did it because he loved Mao so much and he couldn't watch her suffer. Seiryuu brought him back as Mao and Tasuki needed him."  
"That was sweet." Yui's medication began to kick in again. Kado laid her down, carefully arranging Ami in her arms as they slept. He watched them serenely.  
  
*Two weeks later*  
  
Koichi was babysitting his little niece, watching her play in the park. She giggled continuously as she scampered about. Amisumi found something of interest and began to work in deep concentration. He saw the little girl push up her short sleeves, a small flash of blue light emanating from her right shoulder. "Amisumi! Come here."  
She turned, ran over, and smiled. "Yes?" Her eyes sparkled.  
He ran his hand along her shoulder, but saw nothing. "Okay, go play."  
"Okay." Amisumi went back. She knew what he had saw, but kept it to herself. She had been watching and helping since her twin had almost died when he was eleven. The little girl stopped thinking so deeply. It was a beautiful day and she was happy with her new life. 


End file.
